lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius - list of portrayers
Attached is a list of all actors who have played Marius. Musical *Richard Dewitte – Original French Concept Album *Gilles Buhlmann – Original Paris stage cast *Michael Ball – Original London cast, Complete Symphonic Recording, 10th Anniversary concert *David Bryant – Original Broadway cast *David Malek – Original Canadian cast *Goro Noguchi, Motomu Azaki – Original Japanese Cast *Michael Drik – 1987 Glasgow cast *Edmund Jabłoński, Dariusz Siastacz, Tomasz Steciukv – 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia *Tashiro Hasao – 1989-91 Japanese tour *Conor Metcalfe – 1990 Frederciton cast *Jérôme Pradon – 1991 Paris revival *Kazutaka Ishii – 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994-2001 Japanese Tour *Hiroshi Miyakawa – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour *Ricky Martin – 1996 Broadway cast *Matthew Cammelle - 1997 Concert *Noah Tyler – 1997 Florida cast *Ishikawa Zen – 1997-1999 Japanese tour *Samuel Paisley – 1998 Dover tour *Glenn Carter – 1999 West End cast *Katsumi Toi – 1999-2001 Japanese tour *Matt Rawle – 1999 Dublin tour *Fabrizio Faniello – 2001 Malta tour *Eisuke Tsuda - 2000-2001 Japanese Tour *Ernesto D'alessio – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Kevin Kern – 2002 West End production *Hadley Fraser, Ramin Karimloo – 2002-2003 West End cast *Kohki Okada – 2003 Japanese Violet and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour *Yohei Izumi – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour *Koji Yamamoto - 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour *Adam Jacobs – 2006 Broadway revival *Jon Robyns – 2008/09 West End cast *Masaaki Fujioka - 2005-2009 Japanese Tour *Ryosei Konshi -2007-2009 Japanese Tour *Ikusaburo Yamazaki -2007-2011 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese Tour *Jamai Loman – 2008-2009 Dutch cast *Adam Akerewusi, Sean Wren – 2008 Vancouver youth production *David Farberman – 2009 St. John's cast *Alistair Brammer – 2009-2011 West End cast *Jakub Uličník, Dušan Vitázek, Tomáš Novotný, Radek Novotný - 2012 Czech Brno Production *Naoto Nojima – 2011 Japanese Tour *Yuichi Harada - 2011-2015 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Tour *Gareth Gates – 2010-2011 West End Production, 25th Anniversary UK Tour *Nick Jonas – 2010 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 *Guido Balzaretti – 2010-2011 Mardid/Barcelona cast *Marcin Mroziński – 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Craig Mather – 2011-2012 West End cast *Ryota Tamura - 2013 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Japanese tour *Justin Scott Brown, Max Quinlan – 25th Anniversay US Tour *Jamie Ward – 2012/13 West End cast *Rob Houchen – 2013/15 West End cast *Naoto Kaiho - 2015 Japanese Tour *Ben Cisneros – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Perry Sherman – 2013 Toronto Cast *Guido Balzaretti – 2013-2014 Spain Tour *Euan Doidge – 2014 Melbourne cast *Michael Radden – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition *Fergus Dale – Bedford Modern School 2014 School Edition *Andy Mientus – 2014 Broadway Revival *Chris McCarrell – u/s 2014 Broadway Revival *Arbender Robinson – u/s 2014 Broadway Revival Movies *Gabriel de Gravone – 1913 film *Harry Spingler – 1917 film *François Rozet – 1925 film *Jean Servais – 1934 film *John Beal – 1935 film *Aldo Nicodemi – 1948 film *Cameron Mitchell – 1952 film *Giani Esposito – 1958 film *Roberto Bisacco - 1964 mini-series *Vivian MacKerrell – 1967 mini-series *François Marthouret – 1972 mini-series *Luis Torner – 1973 series *Christopher Guard – 1978 film *Franck Cabot-David – 1982 film/1985 mini-series (credited as Frank David) *Hans Matheson – 1998 film *Enrico Lo Verso – 2000 mini-series *Anri Katsu - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime (voice) *Eddie Redmayne – 2012 film